Television content providers, such as cable companies, utilize vast amounts of hardware infrastructure in order to deliver television programming content to users. This infrastructure may include, for example, copper wiring and/or optical fiber cabling that is capable of carrying high definition (“HD”) content. As audio and video fidelity of content increases (e.g., as Ultra HD, or “4K,” content becomes available), bandwidth requirements for delivering the content may also increase.
As a result of these increasing bandwidth requirements, traditional delivery methods may require costly upgrades (such as increased quantity and/or quality of copper wiring and/or optical fiber cabling) in order to accommodate higher quality content. Thus, current display device technology, which may be capable of displaying Ultra HD content, is rapidly outgrowing the ability of content providers to deliver real-time Ultra HD content.